dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulina/Archive 2
Subpages Hello! In regards to the subpages you put on your user page (just like me), I suggest copying the following wikitext to make life a bit easier for you: This wikitext utilizes DynamicPageList (see for more info), which will automatically add and alphabetize the subpages you create on this wiki, so you don't have to go back and add or re-order it yourself. You can add like so. Hope this helps! 02:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Kanji Hey, LIN, you 100% sure on the Kanji you added to the Manipulation Sorcery page? We can't always trust DB Wiki's kanji when making use of them for articles. They aren't always correct.—Mina Țepeș 03:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) @Aha: I could be wrong. But the ones at the end go through the first one on the other hand is iffy. I've ran it through the net. And what came up is something pertaining to 'minion' 'goon' 'thug'. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Oho, fantastic! Awesome, LIN.—Mina Țepeș 03:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:help I'm busy at the moment so I'll take a look a it later. Not sure if i'll have the time to translate the whole thing but we'll see.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok just took a look at it and sorry to say I won't have the time to translate such amount of content. Since we're dealing with such an important resource here, I would have to take extra time to make sure that everything is translated perfectly, which I don't have the time for.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 16:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:RE:250px I just read this my talk page. Well, Lin I did it, because I was showing Windy what size pixel the image didn't cut off. It was based on a conversation that we had in the chat about the issue. I specifically left a note on my edit. That you've must've read to begin to revert the edit. There shouldn't be a single thing that was left off for your imagination to wonder on my motive. It wasn't because I was attempting to vandalize, or why wouldn't I've done it to all of them? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) READ :O —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :NWG's stealing from me XD 03:31, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Uhm, Sharing is caring. -_- Speaking of which, since this manga is technically 'non-canon' should we finally give Beerus and Champa non-canon tabbers since. You know the story is Toyotaro's —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:34, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::By that logic, the ''Super anime should be non-canon too, since it's rewritten by someone else. 03:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Showing this to everyone for a morale boost ...... -walks away laughing my ass off- If there ever was a competition between our wikis, I think DB Wiki stopped fighting.--—Mina Țepeș 04:03, September 17, 2015 (UTC) It'll happen soon, LIN, we all just need to keep working hard. And...oh my God that was hilarious. I'm doing pretty good, you?—Mina Țepeș 04:37, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Lin Good Job! I like your hard work. :) Keep it up. I will be on vacation, do keep this wiki safe. Also, can you please tell me how you the add the images on the infoboxes... I want to add one more and put it on the appropriate characters --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 08:53, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, because i'm going to add a new one. So I was curious, since you seem to be well knowledgable in this. xD--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Good Job! I like that you've been busy, man! What exactly happened? I don't know what do you need me to do. Do you want me to rename an icon? EDIT: I totally enjoyed that episode it was really well done. Some weird faces aside. xD --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 11:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) re: dub That's honestly something I've thought of myself, actually. Wanted to ask TTF about it, but he's not here >_< Toei animation (the original Japanese anime) also has their own sagas in DBZ, divided into 4 parts (Saiyan Saga, Freeza Saga, Cell Saga, Bū Saga), and yet, we don't use those (possibly because they could potentially be confusing). Toei animation also has their own sagas for GT, but they're the same as FUNimation's, so their titles won't change. But you do have a point, we might as well use FUNimation's names if we use their sagas, but using things like "Tien Shinhan Saga" is inconsistent with us wanting to use manga terms (i.e. Tenshinhan). So I'm not so sure on the issue myself. 17:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. He's on and off. 05:03, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't. What I've been doing for the credits tables, however, is just searching up the FUNimation name of an episode on Google and finding the cast list on IMDb. 20:12, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Replace My friend, please replace the original file so it doesn't make mess —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:58, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Due to Inconsistencies So, as a compromise between ''three different portrayals in regards to the telling of the basic God and God story, Windy's come up with this little tabber layout to use for character that appear in God and God, Revival of "F", and Super. This is how we'll be handling those articles.—Mina Țepeș 06:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Vados Thank you for getting that before me, love the dedication, man. Seeing how we're short. You're now my new partner —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:40, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Interdimensional relatives...TIME TO GET HYPED cause i can smell Toriyama going CRAZY very soon!!--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 17:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) the irony that this has me more hyped than Super. Should we change Super Saiyan God SS to "Super Saiyan Blue" —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) No...--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 18:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) The fifth chapter of Super is out? Link? Also .....what fresh hell is this? what fresh hell is this? —Mina Țepeș 22:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I've got my fingers crossed because I don't need this shit.—Mina Țepeș 03:07, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Completely agree with you on this issue, Lin. Also, don't watch this week's episode. Its total trash —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:21, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I think everyone does at this point. I mean, let's be honest, ''both of the names are ludicrous. But Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan was in much more official media, and the final nail in the coffin? It's the term used in Dragon Ball Volume "F", the databook for the film authored by Toriyama himself. Besides, "Super Saiyan Blue" is just a nickname by Whis. If we were opting for nicknames on forms to simplify their names, we'd be calling Super Saiyan 3 "Double Ascended", the nickname suggested by Kuririn in the dub episode of 'Z'. So you can see the problem with jumping to change a name based off the observation or comments of a single character, yeah?—Mina Țepeș 09:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : Even DB Wiki reverted their change back; they'd switched it to Super Saiyan Blue almost the moment the information came out. We, however, have people here who process that information. I'm glad no one here jumped to change the name (though I do commend you for adding such information as Vados' name when you could!). While I was grumbling about the name, I took it up with Ten, and he explained that it was just a nickname. And again, Volume "F" is the best support for keeping the name as is.—Mina Țepeș 09:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) DB Wiki made that mistake. They jumped the gun and now SSJGSSJ has to be protected because people kept moving the article and changing the name. Also...LOL where is this from? Did this come from the latest Super ep?—Mina Țepeș 23:50, October 18, 2015 (UTC) LOL! I just can't watch the new ep. Too much filler.—Mina Țepeș 16:53, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I will. Right now, I'm trying to help Mangetsu tidy up his own edits, and then I have some things to finish today, so tomorrow, since I get off work pretty early, I'll try and get some more translations up. When tomorrow rolls around, I'll ask you for a "tidy" Daizenshuu, LIN ^^—Mina Țepeș 01:15, October 21, 2015 (UTC) please tell me you Facebook Hey lin, can you please package something for me on your dropbox? Its pretty big. :D —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:08, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I have something that might interest you. I came across scans of the Daizenshuu—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:34, October 19, 2015 (UTC) re:Raw That's actually encouraged. If you ever have access to RAW scans (that are in decent quality), then by all means, use them over the scanlated images we use.—Mina Țepeș 01:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) re:New Articles Thanks, I already got the talk-to by Lastation so there's no worry about that The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:04, October 21, 2015 (UTC) User Send the user with great work the template codes and tell him how to switch his settings to source and assist him. I was like him once too —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, Aha got me. BTW, can I use the Daizenshuu in sorted order. I found Daizenshuu 5 also :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the Seventh one just shipped today. Aha, might be able to get it translated. As soon as Windy comes back I'll be promoting the page on my facebook. I'll be on the chat later tonight.. btw look what i'm working on as a mark for '''our' wiki. Work was cool, I just got here in Europe the meeting is on Friday. I'm free till then :D New Wikimark in the works http://imgur.com/LoEcvLL --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) CT template First, I want to apologize for having to not only rollbacking your edits to the template, but locking it altogether without explanation. Truth is, I didn't have too much time to leave a message, and I noticed that, while you had good intentions, you were kinda breaking the CT template >_<. So I had to silently lock it in a quick decision with limited time to avoid further potential damage. Again, my apologies. Second, I truly appreciate you going through the effort of putting the credits up on the episode articles ^^ I had intended to get to that, but.... things -__-, you know? Also, one thing I want you to note for future reference: I'm sure you noticed the custom role character option on the template (i.e. EN=|KA=|RO= ). Please use it more to match what Kanzenshuu provides us in the credits. For instance, the default setting for entering a character like say, "Black" will give you ['Assistant Black', ブラック参謀, Burakku Sanbō]. However, if Kanzenshuu's credits say ['Black', ブラック, Burakku,] then please use EN=|KA=|RO= to match that. If Toei gives us credits, they have to be exact ^^ We can't change what they provided us. The default setting isn't always the correct one. But again, thanks for the help :D 06:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Regarding Narration and Narrator, yup. Use the custom option. And the kanji for "Kame Sennin" (whatever it is) literally translates to "Turtle Hermit", though, iirc. 14:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I could have sworn we use the literal translations... but will change to "Kame Sennin". 15:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) request Hello. Is it possible you can go back to the episode articles and fix the credits to closely match Kanzenshuu's for each corresponding episode? I left off an episode 9, but there are other things I want to do on the wiki atm. 02:11, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! As long as you keep completing my requests, while I go destroy things, I'll make sure your life is spared at least. You just stay close to me :) 16:11, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Aye. Fix it, fix it! :] 04:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. 05:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) New Work Thanks, Man I have more planned on Sunday. I'll be making SVGs for the Affiliations recreating them from scratch. If you have designs that you think I should make alert me.. :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Lin, may I get the Daizenshuu (in order)Link so I can get some translations from my friend --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm on --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 11:07, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't Share Links Have you seen this? http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_symbols?file=Frieza_Force_logo.png --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC) re: credits Yep. :D 01:44, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah... a lot of the characters' rōmaji is incorrect, actually. Kanzenshuu only had the english and the kanji, so I had to muster up the rōmaji the best I could from Tangorin. I've been meaning to ask TTF to correct the rōmaji, but he's busy, (and so is DuelMaster93), so /shrug 04:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed the rōmaji for General Blue just now, though. 04:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Good work on fixing those up ^^ 05:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, wondering something: In your edit summaries, why do you put "(+)" rather than just "+"? 07:09, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::=.= Ok then. Carry on. 07:42, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Yahallo Of course :P.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 01:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I´ll try to have chapter 5 finished by tomorrow.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 03:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Edit: someone already did.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy''']] 03:49, October 25, 2015 (UTC)